En línea
by UsagiChanFujoshi
Summary: Mikuo es de esos chicos que pasan todo el dia frente al monitor sin hacer mucho más que solo hablar con desconocidos, pero, ha llegado el momento de que su vida de un gran cambio
1. Chapter 1

Ahora si :3 me he esforzado y he hecho este primer capitulo (1/?) Quiero seguirlo, así que mas vale que les guste :c bueno... eso c:

Mikuo-Prov

Siempre estoy metido en el ordenador, paso horas viendo y disfrutando de diferentes tipos de cosas. Innumerables veces me he quedado en la madrugada despierto frente al computador, claro que luego necesito varias horas de descanso. Prácticamente dejo a mi familia sola, pues al estar tanto tiempo con el pc, muchas veces desayuno en mi cuarto. Lo primero que hago en el día es encender el computador, mientras carga y se prende voy a darme una ducha y a prepararme algo para comer. Para cuando vuelvo a mi cuarto está todo listo, me siento frente a el y comienzo a hacer cosas que hago a diario. Eso involucra ver anime y revisar mis diferentes cuentas en diferentes redes sociales.

Día a día me llegan muchas solicitudes de amistad o solicitudes de relación, pues debo admitirlo, soy muy lindo. Siempre estoy rechazando las solicitudes de relación, las de amistad usualmente las ignoro, pero por alguna causa, ese día decidí aceptarlas todas.

Algunas horas más tarde uno de esos nuevos contactos comenzó a hablarme, me Asusté un poco al comienzo, pues este chico estuvo comentando todas mis fotos y mis estados, pero como corresponde, respondí.

Comenzamos a llevarnos muy bien y se comenzó a hacer habitual que habláramos a diario. A veces el comenzaba las largas charlas o a veces las comenzaba yo, pero normalmente el. En teoría, en dos semanas comenzamos a ser muy buenos amigos.

Fue un día en que chateabamos normalmente en que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Conversábamos como siempre lo hacíamos, en la madrugada, cuando me preguntaste

[¿no saldrías conmigo?]

Al leer tal mensaje me reí y le pregunté si se trataba de una broma, me respondiste que no, que hablabas en serio.

[No bromeo Mikuo, tengo muchas ganas de conocerte en verdad]

[Somos de diferentes países, ¿como nos podríamos conocer?]

[Yo podría mandarte una foto mía, y tu me podrías mandar una tuya]

[De seguro ya me has visto por internet...]

[¿Ah?]

[Busca 'Hatsune Mikuo' en imágenes y voy a aparecer]

Un par de segundos después volviste a hablarme

[¡¿eres el hermano de Hatsune Miku?! Debí imaginarmelo]

[Pero no soy como ella, mejor dicho, ella y yo no nos llevamos]

[Bueno, entonces supongo que ya te conozco, ¿quieres ver una foto mía?]

[Esta bien... ¿para que?]

Su cabello rojo, su piel pálida, sus fracciones finas pero masculinas, sus ojos rojos como el color de su cabello. El era como el príncipe que toda chica podría querer. Al vivir en diferentes ciudades, la única forma de comunicarnos era a través de las redes sociales.

Sin haberme dado cuenta, ya llevábamos una relación, fue realmente rápido como pasó todo.

-¡Mikuo, ya deja esa cosa!- gritó mi hermana pateando mi puerta. Pues ya era habitual que lo hiciera

-un día de estos me dejaras sin puerta...

-mamá dice que dejes el ordenador porque vamos a salir

-que bien, salgan sin mi

-¡es paseo familiar!

-¿que tiene de familiar si a cualquier lugar que vamos contigo no nos dejan en paz- mi vista seguía hacia el pc

-Mikuo...- tu rostro lucía triste y sin ganas de sonreír como lo hacías habitualmente- mi intención no era causar molestias...

-entonces deja de ser tan famosa, consigue amigas, una vida lejos de la musica y deja de molestarme- respondí molesto- además estoy ocupado

-¿hablas con una chica?

-tal vez

-¿es linda?

-es muy ''linda''- miré a Miku y sonreí

-¿que tiene ella que yo no?

-en primer lugar no es mi hermana, en segundo lugar no es plana

-¡muestramela!

-no, ahora a volar Miku- apunté mi puerta abierta- fuera, ahora

-Pero mamá quiere que salgamos todos en familia...

-esas salidas son solo mentira tuya. Quieres salir conmigo y causar polémica. A mi no me engañas

-entonces supongo que saldremos mamá y yo

-pues suerte con eso...

-¡gracias!- te fuiste de mi cuarto y azotaste mi puerta para cerrarla

No me importan esas salidas, prefiero quedarme viendo variadas cosas en el ordenador antes que ver a los millones de fans de mi hermana. Debido a su fama ella es muy popular tanto en el colegio como en internet. En la televisión hablan todo el día de ella y de sus grandes éxitos a tan corta edad. Esto también me influye a mi, puesto que no puedo salir en paz, ni en el colegio soy libre. Mi compañera de puesto siempre me está preguntando por ella y por su pecho plano.

Pero me puedo sentir en paz cuanto estoy frente al monitor. Mis verdaderos amigos se encuentran tras la pantalla, me entienden y siempre me hablen. Me comunico casi con todos los que agrego diariamente. Gracias a esto, he podido aprender palabras en otros idiomas, claro, no todas las palabras.

Como sea, como dije antes, estoy de novio con otro chico, solo el y yo lo sabemos. Su nombre es Akaito. Tiene dos años mas que yo, tiene ''múltiples hermanos'' y vive con su madre. Sus hermanos son todos menores que el, excepto el de ''color negro'' por lo que me ha dicho, cada uno de ellos es ''un color'' y él es el rojo, ¿será por rojo pasión?

Según el, es muy frío, pero conmigo siempre es dulce y gentil, según el es porque soy diferente al resto del mundo y porque no soy un idiota como el resto, aunque yo se que soy un gran idiota como el resto.

Vivimos en el mismo país pero en diferentes ciudades, nunca he tenido el valor para llamarlo a pesar de que tenga su numero de celular. El me ha llamado varias veces y casi nunca contesto por miedo a que Miku escuche algo desde su habitación, es muy entrometida, si me escucha hablando siempre pregunta con quien hablo.

[¿como anda todo?]- comenzaste la conversación

[Bien, bien... excepto por... todo]

[¿Miku de nuevo?]

[Si, y es realmente molesta]

[¿que quería ahora?]

[Quería salir conmigo]

[¿es que acaso ella no entiende que tu eres mio?]

[Ella no lo sabe]

[¿y si lo supiera, se molestaría?]

[Se pondría furiosa, ¿que hay de ti?]

[Ne, nada nuevo, mis hermanos como siempre aquí molestando]

[¿tus hermanos saben de mi?]

[¡Si supieras cuanto saben ellos de ti!]

[¿eh? ¿cuanto saben?]

[Mucho]

[¿que tanto?]

[Tu hermana... estuvo alguna vez con... ¿Kaito Shion?]

[Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito... ahora e lo mencionas, si. Luego de que el la cortara ella comenzó a salir con su actual novia]

[''¿Novia?'']

[¿es extraño que mi hermana esté con otra chica, siendo que yo soy hombre y estoy con otro chico?]

[Bien, bien. No la juzgaré. A propósito, ¿estas solo en casa?]

[Si, ¿por qué?]

[Podríamos vernos, ¿no crees?]

[¿como?]

[Tu ordenador tiene una cámara, ¿no?]

[Aaaah, bien, como quieras, pero ni creas que me sacaré la ropa]

[No esperaba que lo hicieras]

-o-o-o-Akaito-Prov-o-o-o-

Mikuo es... tan lindo, esa sonrisa que muestra detrás de la cámara, diferente a la que muestra en las fotografías, detrás de la cámara que no lo persigue para hacer farándula se ve una sonrisa tan cálida, tan llena de felicidad, tan verdadera... tan... mía.

-un gusto verte en movimiento, Mikuo- era la primer vez que nos veíamos de esta forma tan... tan real y a la vez falsa. Al ser la primera vez en que nos veíamos con una simple cámara, ambos estábamos nerviosos.

-¡a-a-Akaito! ¡¿d-d-de verdad eres tu?! ¿que cosas digo...? ¡si eres tu! ¡es-estoy tan feliz de poder verte de esta forma de una vez...! ¡yo... yo...!

-tranquilizate ¿bien?

-es... es... ¡es que no puedo...! ¡por fin puedo verte y oírte al mismo tiempo!

-faltó la palabra ''tocarte''

-aaah- suspiraste, suenas tan lindo cuando lo haces... espera, ¿que acabo de decir? ¿''lindo''?- se que algún día podre abrazarte, y tu podrás besarme... y... nos besaremos mutuamente, y caminaremos de la mano... y... y en la noche tu querrás hacer perversidades con mi cuerpo... y yo me negaré, pero tu seguirás y gritaré tu nombre y... a la vez comenzaré a gritar ''senpai'' y ambos nos sonrojaremos y terminaremos tendidos sobre la cama... y luego nos bañaremos juntos y nuevamente comenzaras a jugar con mi cuerpo y... y...

-tranquilo- interrumpí- no se que perversidades piensas- reí- pero me gusta lo que escucho- pude ver como te sonrojabas y gritabas:

-¡Akaito bakaaaaaaaa!- escondiste tu rostro detrás de tus manos ocultando tu sonrojo y yo tan solo volví a reír

-Mikuo, dejame ver tu hermoso rostro

-¡d-de todas formas, hay fotos mías en internet!

-por favor, Mikuo...

-¿que harás si te dejo ver mi cara?

-pues... me enojaré... y te ignoraré en cuanto quieras hablarme

-...- quitaste tus manos de tu rostro y me miraste todavía sonrojado

-así está mejor- Sonreí y continuamos con la conversación ''normal''

*al día siguiente*

-¡BAKAITO!- estaba acostumbrado a esta rutina, Kaito iba a molestar a primera hora en la mañana la tranquilidad de mi cuarto

-¡NO, NO, AKAITO, POR FAVOR NO, CON LA OLLA NO...!- aunque te cubrieras detrás de Nigaito, era estupido, sabias que igual te golpearía

-ENTONCES DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR la tranquilidad y felicidad DE MI DIA DOMINGO

-yo tan solo quería decirte algo sobre tu noviecita

-¿o-onii-chan tiene novia?- preguntó Nigaito agitando sus largas mangas

-hummm... s-si- respondí

-¿¡y es linda!? ¿¡puedo verla!?

-n-nigaito...- era realmente imposible decirle que no, sus grandes ojos verdes, su ternura, sus mangas colgantes, su corta estatura, su sonrisa, su cabello verde, su inocencia ... y atrás estaba Kaito... y... eso es todo lo que tengo e decir de el...

-¿por favor?- cada vez que el pedía algo pronunciaba estas palabras ''por favor'' de esa forma lo conseguía, sus ojos se hacían ver más grandes y un gran sonrojo invadía su rostro, se ocultaba tras sus mangas y sonreía con inocencia... y atrás estaba Kaito...

-algún día campeón- revolví sus cabellos y dejé la olla que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa. Golpeé un hombro de Kaito y me fui a mi cuarto

[¿todo bien?]- era el mensaje que me había llegado de Mikuo

[Todo bien]- respondí con satisfacción y una sonrisa en mi rostro

-oye- Taito había entrado a mi hitación sin que yo lo notase

-¿eh?- me di media vuelta para encontrarme con su penetrante mirada y su mano que acariciaba mi cabello

-¿''todo bien''?- rió y soltó mi cabello

-todo bien- reí- no leas las conversaciones de los demás

-sólo quiero saber que pasa con tu novio

-''todo bien''- volví a reír

-dejale claro que una parte tuya todavía es mia- Taito posó su mano sobre mi entrepierna provocando que yo me sonrojara y tratara de retroceder, pero claro, la pared me lo impedía

-s-se lo diré

-bien- luego de eso, se marchó de mi cuarto riendo.

Es cierto, una parte mía es de el, puesto que él es el único chico que ha podido ukearme aunque sea por unos minutos

Mikuo-Prov

[Hola]- esta vez, era mi momento de comenzar la conversación

[Hola, ¿cómo estás?]

[Digamos que bien]

[¿pasó algo?]

[Como siempre, es culpa de Miku]

[¿que hizo?]

[Comenzó a coquetearme en el almuerzo, si no fuera porque la detuve a tiempo, ella habría... hecho cosas...]

[¿puedo golpearla?]

[No creo que puedas porque creo que es mujer, y porque a través de una computadora no se puede]

[Que mal, quiero darle una paliza... como a bakaito]

[¿''bakaito''?]

[El idiota de mi hermano]

[¿cual de todos?]

[Kaito]

[No seas tan cruel con tu hermano]

[No le importa, está acá al lado mio... te dice hola...]

[Dile hola de mi parte]

[Si... oye, debo irme. Adiós]

Luego de eso se desconectó sin que yo pudiera despedirme... ¿hice algo mal? Como sea, hablaré con el en otro momento, decidí acostarme y dormirme por un rato

Akaito-Prov

-¿que quieres?

-papá llamó

-¿y?

-nos iremos de vacaciones con el

-no de nuevo

-si de nuevo

-¿el viejo tiene internet?

-no. Pero recuerda que vive al sur

-¿y?

-sur, Mikuo, el y tu, sentados, abajo de un árbol, besándose

-callate idiota, ¿cuantas posibilidades hay de que lo vea?

-no lo se. Pero está la opción- Kaito rió y acarició mi cabello

-¿por que sigues aquí?

-¿¡EEEEEH!? Y-YO SOLO QUIERO COMPARTIR TIEMPO CON MI HERMANO

-...-reí- está bien, dime, ¿como era Miku?

-e-eh...

-...- volví a reír y tiré de uno de sus mechones de cabello- idiota, responde la pregunta

Si les ha gustado diganmelo TTwTT no sean crueles, quiero seguir con esta hermosa historia basada en un hecho real c: tal vez no debí decir eso... *se va corriendo*


	2. Chapter 2

Decidí subir rápidamente el capitulo 2 porque me inspiré y me quedó gustando la historia así que... los dejo leer  
(/._.)/

* * *

Mikuo-Prov

-hey, Mikuo

-¿si mamá?- me voltee y la divisé sentada sobre mi cama

-¿por que no sales un rato?

-¿por que habría de hacerlo?

-bueno, tus amigos te extrañan

-¿''amigos''? ¿que ''amigos''?

-tu amigo Len quiere hablar contigo, está abajo

-oh...- hace ya un tiempo que no hablaba con Len, por lo que apagué el ordenador y bajé corriendo. Ahí me esperaba el rubio sentado en el sofá

-¡Len-kun!- chilló mi hermana bajando las escaleras

-¿M-Miku...?- preguntó este asustado

-Miku, deja de arruinar las cosas- hablé abrazando a Len

-pero si hay suficiente Len para todos- rió ella

-no- negué con la cabeza- como sea, me lo llevo, espero que no te moleste- abrí la puerta y arrastré a Len hasta el parque más cercano- ¿y bien?

-¿y bien que?

-...- miré a Len que se sentaba en una banca y luego me senté a su lado

-estaba preocupado, Mikuo- Len rió y luego me miró

-¿por que?

-no lo se... tal vez porque al estar de vacaciones no tenía oportunidades de verte, y me preocupé. Baaaaakaaaaa- Len me atrajo hacia el y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello

-basta Len- reí

-¿que ha sido de ti?- mi cabeza estaba apoyada en sus muslos

-bueno Len, tengo algo que contarte- me senté como ''corresponde'' y tomé sus manos

-dime

-estoy... con alguien

-¿¡de verdad!?... - Len saltó de la banca y me miró- ¡felicidades!- me abrazó con fuerza y reí

-ya puedes soltarme

-¿y tu hermana sabe?- se separó de mi y se sentó a mi lado

-para nada, tampoco le diré

-¿recuerdas que ella salía con ese tal ''Kaito''?

-¡no jodas! ¿¡te metiste con su ex...!?

-¡no!... con su hermano mayor- reí

-¿de verdad? Dime, ¿tienes fotos de el ahora?

-tengo una en mi teléfono- saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y abrí la galería de fotos, posteriormente le enseñé a Len una foto de Akaito

-es bastante guapo...

-¡oye!- grité y escondí mi teléfono

-no me malinterpretes- rió- me refiero a que está bien. Digo, se verían bien juntos- Len levantó mi mentón con su dedo índice y volvió a reír

-aaah- reí- comenzaba a asustarme

-y dime, ¿como besa el?

-no lo se...

-¿como que no lo sabes? ¿no lo has besado? Obviamente no porque tu eres el pasivo... ¿no te ha besado?

-¡no me refiero a eso!

-¿entonces?

-es que el y yo... solo hablamos a través del computador...

-aaah, entiendo, pudiste decirlo antes. Bueno, ¿piensan conocerse?

-algún día supongo, no hemos hablado de eso

-¿entonces, de que hablan?

-c-cosas

-¿que tipo de cosas? ¿de que tan fuerte lo hará cuando se conozcan?

-¡e-el estar con otro chico no significa solo sexo!

-entonces, ¿de que tanto hablan?

-cosas, no tengo por que decirte

-pero si somos amigos hace años, debo saberlo, y saber las cosas en las que piensa tu noviecito, ¡debo proteger tu virginidad!- Len saltó del asiento y gritó lo ultimo a todo volumen, provocando que la gente presente se diera vuelta a mirarnos. Mi rostro ardió en color rojo y el tan sólo se rió de mi estado- jeje, lo siento

-idiota- susurré y me levanté

-¿a donde vamos ahora?

-¿a donde quieres ir?

-escoge tú, tu eres el que no sale de casa

-mmm... vamos a un ciber-café- Sonreí

-¿para hablar con tu amorcito, verdad?- Len comenzó a tirar de mi mejilla mientras reía- ¿si que si, Si que si?

-ya basta... n-no es para eso

-volviendo al tema de tu amante, me preguntó que tan fuerte lo hará...

-¿¡eh...!? ¿¡por que te preguntas cosas como esas!?

-curiosidad, por su físico supongo que te lo meterá bien fuerte...

-¡callate!- grité avergonzado y sonrojado

-posiblemente te quedes sin caminar... si eso pasa, tu hermana sabrá que eres gay...

-¡que no soy gay!- grité haciendo que toda la gente se diera vuelta a mirarme

-Mikuo... llamas la atención

-¡tu haces que llame la atención! ¡te odio!

-...- Len rió y acarició mi cabello

Mi relación con el, no siempre fue buena, hubo momentos en los que realmente lo odié, o momentos en los que no podía comprender nada. Es dos años mayor que yo, ya está por graduarse, y bueno, nos conocemos desde que yo era un engendro diminuto -cuando tenía cuatro años aproximadamente- siempre fuimos unidos, y me ayudaba en lo que necesitaba. Y realmente se lo agradezco...

Pero, las cosas cambian, y estuvimos un año sin contactarnos, y si nos veíamos, era en el colegio por error. Todo ocurrió hace dos años...

Flash Back

-¡Mikuo-chaaaan!

-¡baka, que dejes de llamarme así! ¡solo llámame Mikuo!

-...- Len rió y tiró de mi brazo- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-seguro, Len-senpai- sabía que el detestaba que yo lo llamara así, por lo que cuando el me llamaba ''Mikuo-chan'' esto era guerra

Len me llevó hasta debajo de un árbol que había en el colegio, ya ahí se paró frente a mi y tomó mis manos

-yo... bueno... tu...

-¿ne?- pregunté sin comprender nada

-tu... tu... ¡tu gustar!

-¿ne?

-soy un idiota...- Len se rascó la cabeza y luego me acorraló pegando mi espalda contra el árbol- ¡tu me gustas!

-¿g-gustar...? ¿t-te refieres en forma de amigos, verdad?

-¡no! ¡m-me refiero de... forma de pareja! ¡me gustas!- su rostro se sonrojó y bajó la mirada

-l-lo siento Len... pero... tu no me gustas...

-¿¡por que!? ¿¡que tengo de mal!? ¡soy alto, rubio, de ojos azules, tengo buenas calificaciones, soy un buen alumno, mi abdomen es plano... además estoy en forma!

-no me refiero a eso... es solo que... no me gustan los hombres

-¡¿por que?!

-¡n-no lo se, ya basta!- me escabullí y me fui corriendo

Desde ese día no volvimos a hablarnos hasta dentro de un año

Fin del Flash Back

-¿está rico?- me preguntó Len

-está delicioso- respondí lamiéndolo

-cuidado, que se está escurriendo de ahí- Len apuntó una parte con su dedo índice

-oh...- rápidamente lamí de la parte en que se escurría y luego le sonreí a Len- está muy sabroso, gracias por dejarme probarlo

-no hay de que, de todas formas, con este calor hacía falta un helado- Len rió y miró por la ventana

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime

-¿tu... sigues enamorado de mi...?

-¡pfffff!- Len soltó una gran carcajada que se escuchó en toda la heladería y luego golpeó la mesa con su puño- ¡eso fue hace tieeeeemmmpooooo!

-¿eso es un no?

-de echo, estoy con alguien ahora- Len sonrió pícaramente

-¿de verdad? ¿quien?

-está en mi clase, no se si lo conozcas

-vamos, dime, tal vez lo conozca

-es Kamui Gakupo, no se si te suena

-Kamui, Kamui, Kamui, Kamuiiii... creo... pregunta: ¿tiene el cabello largo, morado y en una coleta altaaa?

-si, ¿como lo conoces?

-la novia de mi hermana lo mencionó en algún momento, dijo algo de que era su ex... no se, algo así

-¿recuerdas algo que haya dicho de el...?

-una vez me dijo: ''si en algún momento se te ocurre meterte con el, te lo advierto, embiste fuerte''

-debería comenzar a cuidarme- Len rió y se levantó de su silla- ¿ya nos vamos?

-seguro- me levanté y boté la servilleta al bote de la basura

-ya enserio, ¿que tan fuerte lo hará Akaito?

-no lo se- reí- y espero no saberlo. A propósito, ¿cuanto llevan Gakupo y tu juntos?

-espera, espera, espera, espera... ¿a que te refieres con ''y espero no saberlo''- Len utilizó una voz chillona como si tratase de imitar la mía en un tono de burla

-bueno... me refiero... a que no creo estar listo para regalar mi virginidad...

-oh... pero... ¿no has tenido fantasías o algo...?

-bueno... si... a veces... y son... son jodidamente excitantes...

-tu... pervertido... me lo imaginaba

-¿eh...?

-respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, llevamos dos semanas juntos

-genial... eso suena bastante bien...

-y lo es

Akaito-Prov

-¡dame eso!

-¡Nigaito, cuidame!- Kaito se escondió detrás de Nigaito porque el sabia que a él no le haría nada

-¡Kaito, devuelveme eso, es de mi propiedad!

-¿que... la foto de tu amorcito?

-¡Kaito!

-para lo único que la utilizas es para fantasear, y claro, MAS-TUR-BAR-TE

El rostro de Nigaito ardió en color rojo y se hizo a un lado corriendo

-¡bakaito...!- levanté mi mano disponiendome a golpearlo

-aaaah- se cubrió el rostro y tiró la imagen al piso- ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo!

-baka- agarré la foto del piso y la guardé en mi bolsillo

-¿¡eeeeeh!?- Nigaito tomó la otro entre sus manos y la miró soprendido- ¿¡onii-chan es...!?

-si, Nigaito, onii-chan es gay, y de echo, anoche fue a tu cuarto a violarte, pero por suerte lo detuve a tiempo- bromeó Kaito

Comencé a reír y en ese momento solo atiné a golpear la gran cabezota de Kaito

-¡duele~!- gritó este tocándose la cabeza

-y agradece que fue en la cabeza, porque pensaba golpearte un poco más abajo, en la salchicha que no tienes

-¡callate y no mientas!- gritó Kaito avergonzado

-jaja, sabes que es broma- revolví sus cabellos y me fui a mi cuarto

[Hola, bebé]- le mandé el mensaje a Mikuo

Aparecía conectado y decidí esperar su respuesta... esperé, esperé y esperé. Ni siquiera leyó el mensaje. Me molesté y cerré la laptop.

Mikuo-Prov

Pasé todo el día con Len, hace tanto tiempo que no me divertía así. Comimos muchas cosas y visitamos muchos lugares diferentes. ¡realmente nos divertimos!

Pero... al llegar a casa, al encender mi computador, noté que tenía un mensaje de Akaito. No valía la pena responderle, tenía el mensaje hace horas y ya no estaba conectado.

*al día siguiente*

Mikuo-Prov

Estuve toda la noche pensando cosas indebidas entre Akaito y yo. Desperté ''manchado'' por lo que fui a bañarnarme rápidamente. Al volver a mi cuarto, Miku estaba sentada sobre mi cama mirándome fijamente.

-¿donde estabas?

-en la ducha, el lugar que nunca visitas

-¡Mikuo...!

-¿que?- interrumpí

-¿por que me tratas mal?- Miku se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a mi

-porque no te quiero, y lo sabes

-pero... ¿por que?

-porque eres mi hermana entrometida y famosa. Que no me deja respirar ni un poco. Que inventa rumores y me molestan.

-¿quieres que no te moleste?

-si, ¿es mucho pedir?

-no...- respondió ella y se fue

Rápidamente me vestí con una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans que encontré en mi closet. Me senté frente al monitor y había una larga conversación con Akaito. Justamente en la hora en que me fui a duchar

* * *

:3 ¿que les pareció? No se, esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, lo siento :c  
Y no se preocupen, que la conversación entre ''Mikuo'' y Akaito la dejaré en el próximo capitulo :D


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas .3. He vuelto :D lo se u_u me tardé, pero ya llegó, ya está aquí ¡ya está aquí... aplaudan! :D okya, mejor me voy y los dejo leer ;)

* * *

Mikuo-Pov

Comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía y el por que Miku estaba en mi cuarto cuando yo entré. Sigo preguntándome como adivinó la clave para entrar al pc... o la clave para poder entrar a mi cuenta... como sea, la sorpresita que me encontré, fue la siguiente...

[Hola]- era el mensaje mandado por ''yo''

[Hola bebé, ¿como dormiste?]

[Muy bieeen ¿y tu?]

[Igualmente amor, ¿que haces?]

[Hablo con un idiota]

[¿''un idiota''?]

[Si, es tan idiota que ni sabe que me refiero a el]

[Aaaah...]

[Además, es horrendo, es muy feo. No se por que acepté a salir contigo]

[¿espera... hablas de mi? ¿me llamas idiota?]

[Hasta que entiendes algo... como sea, ayer no pude responderte porque estaba con un amigo]

[Pudiste decir eso]

[Pero para que tomarme tantas molestias, si igual te lo estoy diciendo ahora, ¿no?]

[Mikuo...]

[Además, el y yo lo pasamos muy bien, pero MUY bien, si sabes a lo que me refiero~]

[¿me estás engañando?]

[Obviamente, a mi ''amigo'' puedo verlo, olerlo, tocarlo, saborearlo y escucharlo. En cambio a ti solo puedo ''leerte'' por decirlo así. Además mi amigo está más buenote que tu]

Luego de eso, se terminó la conversación

Akaito-Pov

-¿onii-chan, estas llorando?- me preguntó Nigaito mirándome

-¡claro que no...! ¡yo no lloro!- respondí molesto y tirándole una almohada a Nigaito

-Akaito... estamos preocupados por ti, llevas todo el día así de mal...- Kaito tomó la almohada y abrazó a Nigaito que se cubría el rostro

-¡pero es que...!- miré a Taito que no sonreía para nada y luego suspire

-te dije que te alejaras de ese- habló Zeito

-tu nunca dijiste nada- me levanté y me abrí paso entre mis hermanos

-Akaito- mencionó Taito sentado frente a la laptop

-¿eh...?- me volteé a verlo

-te hablan- apuntó la laptop y su rostro seguía sin sonreír

-humm...- miré a la pantalla y era Mikuo quien me hablaba- no importa, no pienso hablar con el

-¿por que?- me preguntó Zeito

-porque no quiero hablar con el, ahora dejenme en paz- salí de la casa y me senté sobre el pasto del patio trasero. Prontamente se acercó mi perro a mi y se sentó a mi lado, comencé a acariciarle la cabeza y tan solo pude reír.

Mikuo-Pov

-¡Miku!

-¿¡que!?

-¡idiota!

No le toqué ni un pelo aunque quería golpearla, quería disculparme con Akaito, pero... ¿como se supone que lo haría...? Me ignoraba por completo, odio a mi hermana ¡de verdad que la odio, con toda mi alma!

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Len, quería hablar con el, quería consejos, quería ayuda, quería estar con alguien, quería poder desquitarme.

Akaito-Pov

-idiota, muevete, tu noviecito te. Estado hablando durante bastan rato, y no sabemos que decirle- habló Taito acariciando mi cabello

-no quiero hablar con el

-dice- leyó Taito de mi teléfono- ''yo estaba duchandome, y mi hermana se metió a mi pc, por favor Akaito, creeme'' ese es el último mensaje que envió

-no lo creo

-¡Akaito, por fin tienes a alguien que en verdad te ama y que no es mamá! ¡solo piensa, quedan un par de días para irnos al sur y no verás a Mikuo solo porque tu orgullo es mayor! ¡no lo pierdas...! El... de verdad te ama y... tu sabes que tan famoso es... puede irse con cualquiera si tu lo dejas

Reaccioné, era cierto, era tan fácil perderlo, tan fácil como uno más uno. Me levanté y le quité Taito mi celular, comencé a escribir.

Subí a mi cuarto y saqué a Kaito a patadas de mi laptop. Cerré la puerta y me senté frente a ella, me había llegado otro mensaje de Mikuo respondiendo al que le mandé hace unos segundos.

-Akaito... yo... lo siento, de verdad fue Miku... yo...- Mikuo sollozaba, estábamos mirándonos a través de la cámara, su estado era horrible, estaba mal, y yo me sentía culpable por ello

-¿cómo... sé que no mientes...?

-¡nunca te he mentido!

Bueno, el tiene razón, punto para Mikuo, no sabía que hacer, el tenía la razón y no sabía como contradecirlo.

-está bien... admito la derrota, soy yo quien está mal

-¡Akaito!- ahora su estado era alegre, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que me hizo sonreír también- ¡prometo que no volverá a pasar, cambiaré mis claves y...!

-está bien- reí al interrumpirlo- en otro tema... te tengo que decir algo

-¿¡v-vas a terminar conmigo... qué hice mal!?

-¡No...! No... no es algo malo, más bien... creo que es bueno

-aah- Mikuo suspiró- ¿qué es?

-no se si te lo he dicho, creo que no, pero... en las vacaciones... iré con mis hermanos donde mi padre

-¿y?

-vive al sur... creo que en tu misma ciudad...

-¿¡Entonces nos veremos!?

-eso es lo que quiero

-¡geniaaaal! ¡y-ya quiero verte, y-y abrazarte y-y...!

-¡espera! Es seguro que voy... p-pero no sé si estoy como para verte... digo, necesitaría...

-¡solo tu presencia!- me interrumpió- ¡no importa que tan tímido seas, yo igual estoy nervioso! Y-y si no quieres presentarte, pues... puedes decirme que me quede en algún lugar y-y mandas a alguno de tus hermanos a buscarme y-y así el me lleva contigo... ¡y así nos conocemos!

-cuando esté donde mi padre te diré

-¡kyaaaaa! ¡estoy tan feliz... he soñado con conocerte todas las noches desde que empezamos a estar juntos!

Un rubor invadió sus mejillas, sonreía y estaba sonrojado, era lo más lindo que puede existir, tan solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo en ese momento.

Sentí que un ''pequeño amigo'' cobraba vida y se levantaba proclamando atención, no podía masturbarme ahora, estaba hablando con Mikuo... ¡cara a cara! Y, aunque pudiera, alguno de mis hermanos debía de estar al lado, escuchando todo.

-hum... Mikuo... creo que lo mejor sería que dejemos la conversación hasta aquí... creo que... que debo irme...

-¿eh? ¿por qué?

-¡A-asuntos personales!

-¡está bien, Akaito!- sonrió como un bebé- ¡yo igual tuve una erección!

Ardí en rojo y desde afuera de mi cuarto se escuchaba la risa de Taito, saldría a golpearlo... pero... en ''este estado'' no creo poder.

Nos despedimos y cerré la laptop. Taito abrió mi puerta de una patada para luego seguir riendo al ver mi expresión al impacto.

-¿a si que... una erección, eh?- puso su pie derecho sobre mi entrepierna, apretando a mi ''amigo''.

-T-Taito... e-eso duele...

-pisaré más fuerte si no me dejas ayudarte- presionó su pie con más fuerza

-¿a-ayudarme...?

-si- asintió con la cabeza y quitó su pie de mi entrepierna. Se sentó al frente mio y comenzó a bajar la bragueta de mi pantalón

-basta... Taito... tu bien sabes que estoy con Mikuo...

-¿y no le dijiste que una parte de tu virginidad es mía?

-n-no... l-lo olvidé

-¿por qué siempre eres frío y cruel con el resto? ¿por qué conmigo no eres así? ¿me tienes miedo?

-s-se llama respeto

-¿entonces, a Kaito no le tienes respeto?

-¿acaso tu le tienes?- reí

-para nada- Taito terminó de bajar mi ropa interior y tomó mi miembro entre sus manos- aquí vamos

Taito metió mi miembro en su boca de una sola vez, debo admitirlo, se sentía jodidamente genial. Aunque, no era primera vez que el hacia este tipo de cosas, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y se siente mejor de lo que recordaba. Alejé su rostro de mi cuerpo dejando un hilo de saliva entre su boca y mi piel, sonrió y terminó con su mano.

-genial, ¿no?- rió subiendo la bragueta de mi pantalón

-s-si... a- a decir verdad... hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien

-y no te preocupes, que si Mikuo no hace este tipo de cosas, yo siempre estaré aquí

-no espero de el solo su cuerpo, no espero solo conocerlo y hacerlo con el, no espero que el haga este tipo de cosas. Yo tan solo quiero abrazarlo, y entregarle todo mi cariño y- Taito me presionó con su mirada y una gran sonrisa en sus labios- bueno si, igual quiero hacerlo con el...

-¡lo sabía, soy un genio!

Mikuo-Pov

-entonces... ¿dices que ya se reconciliaron?- rió Len

-si, eso es lo mejor de nuestra relación- estire mis brazos para luego volverlo a mirar- ya espero conocerlo- susurré

-escuché eso, Mikuo... habla~

-oh, cierto, no te lo he contado. Dijo que en las vacaciones vendría y lo más probable es que nos veamos

-¡no te preocupes, que protegeré tu virginidad de ese pervertido!

La gente nos quedó mirando y yo tan solo atiné a golpearme la frente con una mano.

-¿eres idiota...? Deja de gritar tipo de cosas

-lo siento- sonrió- es que... estoy tan feliz de que puedan conocerse, digo... ¡al fin!

-si, yo opino lo mismo, creo que... creo que este podría ser

-¿podría ser qué...?

-...- sonreí- podría ser el definitivo

Len me quedó mirando y sonrió. Soltó una risa seca para luego acariciar mi cabello. Debió pensar en que soy un idiota, escoger a alguien a los dieciséis años como definitivo... ¡y que esta persona sea de tu mismo sexo! ¡vaya ocurrencias mías!

-y dime... ¿quieres hacerlo con el?- preguntó Len apretando mis mejillas

-¡que no!

-¿¡por qué no!? ¡te dará hijos guapos!

-¡c-cállate!

-vamos~ Le~en~ yo se que si quieres

-es que... va a doler mucho...

-¿cómo sabes si nunca lo has hecho?

-bueno... te he preguntado a ti, y tu tienes experiencia en estar con chicos

Len guardó silencio y me miró serio. Luego rió y golpeó mi hombro.

Lo llamó Gakupo por teléfono y Len estuvo sonrojado todo el rato mientras hablaban, era realmente muy tierno. No lo molesté aunque quería, sonrió durante el resto del camino entonces, ahí me di cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba Len, me gustaría que mi amor correspondiera tanto como el suyo, digo, sus padres y su hermana saben que es gay y no dicen nada. Si mis padres y mi hermana lo supieran que yo igual lo soy, estaría muerto.

* * *

Sha, eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero subir el siguiente rápido para no atrasarme mucho (que ya voy bastante atrasada con otros) y... eso (?)

De por si, les aviso que este fanfic SI tendrá lemon :33 pero... en un par de capítulos más ;)


End file.
